clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Dojo
looking at the Volcano.]] The Volcano/Fire Dojo is a new room, for Member Ninjas. It hosts the new game Card-Jitsu Fire. History The Volcano was first seen at the Dojo Exterior during the Dig Out the Dojo project in 2008, but only the top half could be seen. During that time, there was also thought to be a path that leads up to the volcano. Nothing since has happened to it, until September 14, 2009, when it started to erupt. Shortly after that, there was a plume of smoke, and a storm was started. According to Gary the Gadget Guy, the smoke will change the weather. It did so, enabling the sky to get dark in time for the Halloween Party 2009. After the Halloween Party 2009 the storm was gone. You could still see the storm through the telescope at the Beacon and binoculars at the Cove. Next, ninjas needed to help build amulets in order to enter the volcano, so the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" started. One of the designs at the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" at the Dojo Courtyard looks like a giant hammer hammering the volcano. The Volcano then emited light smoke, and according to the Penguin Times, Sensei had managed to "tame" the Volcano by using the powers of an Amulet. On November 13, 2009, penguins could get in the volcano and help constructing it. And on November 20, 2009, construction finally finished on the Fire Dojo. The Card-Jitsu Fire online game was due to be released on November 24, 2009, but it was released a day earlier. Access To access the Fire Dojo, one must have the amulet and press the fire button in the Ninja Hideout. When this is done, a door to the Fire Dojo appears. The Mystery The Mystery of the Volcano started back in July when Billybob showed a Sneak Peak of a new room. This started a thought that the Tallest Mountain would be the new room. On September 14, 2009, The Volcano activated and thought of the Volcano being the new room began. As the months went by, penguins thought that the Volcano would erupt and the room would be dangerous. Until November 13th, when an Amulet was launched and penguins could get to the new room, now called the Fire Dojo. Since then, the Fire Dojo was a very popular room for meeting Sensei. However, you can no longer meet him as a live character. Construction Days On November 13th, Penguins could access the Fire Dojo for the first time. It was under construction and it slowed user's Computers. The statue of the Samurai (The one that is now on the side by the Mountains) Was half Chiseled out, the Hot Sauce container wasn't fixed up to the pipe, and the parts of the pipe were on the floor, the Fire symbol in the middle wasn't painted, the Mats weren't set out, and the Card Jitsu Booth wasn't put up. The Volcano had masking tape and construction tools, showing that it needed construction. The Construction ended on Friday 20th November, and everything was constructed, except for the mats, which were be set out Tuesday 24th November 2009. Trivia *It will not erupt as stated in The Penguin Times, Issue 206, but smoke had been seen coming from it. *The Fire Dojo was opened exactly 1 year after Ninjas were announced, 13 November. *The Volcano could be seen since the Dojo Courtyard appeared but without smoke, magma or lava. *It is possible that the magma/lava from the volcano made the sky orange. *The volcano starts to smoke because penguins gather all the items in the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, as revealed in the Penguin Times Issue #206. *Ninjas were able to help prepare in the Ninja Hideout by using their Cloud Wave Bracers. *Even though it turned the sky orange, it is unknown that even after the scavenger hunt, it still has smoke. However, it may only have run out of magma. *It is not on the map yet, and probably won't be. *Starting on October 2nd, the volcano has began to seemingly erupt as smoke was pouring out and blowing left and the lava could be clearly seen. *It looked like the smoke from the Volcano was polluting the sky in Issue #208 of the Penguin Times and it did as of October 9th, 2009. *The smoke of the volcano distributed to all Club Penguin, making it dark and ready for Halloween, instead of a Solar Eclipse, as it did on the Halloween Party 2009. *The volcano has settled, yet there is still light smoke coming from it. *Sensei is going appear there, like in the Dojo, on a pillow but in a fire suit like in the Card-Jitsu Fire video. *Looking at the Club Penguin blog's Sneak Peak, the Volcano will look like a Battle Arena. *When the volcano first appeared there was a Fire Pin that could be collected, linking to the training of Card-Jitsu Fire in the Volcano. *Member Penguins could enter it for the first time on November 13th. *Magma can be seen underneath the Fire Dojo. *It is the first ever permanent member room. *Its unknown if there would be a new Catalog, The Fire Version of Martial Artworks.By the moment,its comfirmation is unknown. *It could be connected to the ocean and possibly be where Rockhopper Cave is, but it is highly unlikely. *The construction at the Volcano was supposed to be finished November 24th, according to Billybob on the Club Penguin Blog. This is false, as construction finished November 20th, instead. *Ninjas can training on red mats. There are two 2-player mats, one 3-player mat, and one 4-player mat in the Fire Dojo. *Sensei was able to be met here, in a Fire Suit. *Sensei's suit is diferent than normal user's suit. *It is unknown why it had not been seen for about a year. SWF *Fire Dojo *Music Gallery File:Normal.jpg|The Volcano before any stages. File:Volcano!.jpg|The Volcano before it began to erupt. File:Volcano_cp_001.png|The volcano during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. File:VolcanoE.png|The Volcano from October 2nd, 2009 to October 8th, 2009. File:Vocsmoke.jpg|The Volcano from October 9th, 2009 to October 25th, 2009. File:Volnew.JPG|The Volcano at the Halloween Party 2009. File:Volcanocurrent.png|The Volcano after the Halloween Party. File:Volcano game!!!.png|The Fire Dojo in the Card-Jitsu Fire video File:Volcano_Sneak_Peek.png|A sneak peek of the inside of the Volcano from the blog File:cjfe.png|The entrance to the Volcano Room. File:Non mem point of view volcano elevator.PNG|The entrance from a non-member's point of view. File:Ninja main page.PNG|The volcano in the Club Penguin Main Page. File:Nonmember_Card_Jitsu_Fire_Sign.png|The sign nonmembers get when they try to enter the Volcano (note the Fire Suit and sandals) File:Clearfiredojo.JPG|The Fire Dojo during construction. File:Volcano_Fire_party.png|The Fire Dojo as of November 20, 2009. File:Fire_Dojo.png|The Fire Dojo with mats and decorations. .swf *Fire Dojo See Also *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Mask *Ninja Progress *Volcano Category:Places Category:Secrets Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Category:Mountains Category:Ninjas Category:Natural Resources Category:Card-Jitsu Fire